


Spread My Ashes

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, cape fear river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Spread my ashes on the Cape Fear River, Link, and remember everything.





	Spread My Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation in EB 132: Ask Us Anything, where Rhett says he wants half of his ashes spread in the Cape Fear River.

Spread my ashes in the Cape Fear River, where we lied about the fact that we didn’t see each other when we were back home. We couldn’t resist, keeping apart that long hurt and we both knew it, a few weeks pure torture to the depths of our very souls because when you’re that close to someone, so close that they’re part of you, you can’t keep breathing different oxygen, can’t survive planted in different pots.

Spread my ashes in the Cape Fear River where “we can’t keep doing this” turned into “we  _ have  _ to keep doing this” turned into “please don’t stop doing this” as soft pleas turned into quiet moans turned into screams, ones that echoed off of the trees around us and filled the air, knowing no one was close enough to hear and we didn’t have to force ourselves to be quiet. We could pretend we were lost and we were found together and it didn’t matter because we had each other.

Spread my ashes in the Cape Fear River where we were once teens, alone and exploring each other’s bodies like it was just practice, just an experiment, just something to hold us over until we grew up. The river where we  _ did  _ grow up and had to acknowledge that it didn’t make sense anymore for it to just be practice, where we couldn’t pretend it was innocent anymore.

Spread my ashes in the Cape Fear River, where I promised you forever a million times over, where I figured out that I belonged to you, where we got under each other’s skin metaphorically, until it wasn’t long before we were doing that literally, too, first in the form of sliced-open palms for blood oaths and then in oaths much stronger, much more permanent, much more dangerous.

Spread my ashes in the Cape Fear River where we almost died on a cold afternoon in February, the day I gave up my basketball career because I decided going swimming with you was more important than having the energy to play a game in the finals, a game I ended up losing that day. The River you jumped feet-first into, icy water pulling you down, where I was so scared you’d never come up so instead of waiting, watching, I dove in after you because going under with you was better than some sort of unimaginable reality where you never came up and I never went in.

Spread my ashes in the Cape Fear River and remember the time we got messed up on shitty homemade wine that was too much effort for how horrible it tasted, but none of it mattered because bitter wine sips turned into bitter wine kisses turned into the sweet taste of your lips on mine where I couldn’t resist taking  _ more _ .

Spread my ashes in the Cape Fear River knowing I promised you forever, knowing we ended up getting forever, just not in the way we thought we would. Wives, kids, a continent away from where we’d made those promises, we kept finding each other. And when you join me here, we always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks clemwasjustagirl/shewasjustagirl for convincing me to post this.


End file.
